The TTV Podcast - 256
The TTV Podcast - 256 was released on July 17th 2017 to Patreon subscribers and YouTube. It features no Brickonicle discussion, focusing instead on reminiscing and story sharing. Summary This episode begins with the cast comparing Mesonak's hair to Justin Bieber's. Varderan quickly begins to explain why he was late for the podcast. He tells the story of how he got stuck in a Sprint store while trying to upgrade to an iPhone 7+. This is also the source of the "Mall Gal" counterpart to Brickfeed's "Wall Guy". In Var's story, Mall Gal wastes his time by repeatedly asking "What floor are you on?". Venom accuses Takuma's mother of being Mall Gal. Unfamiliar with the Wall Guy story, Takuma is a bit confused. Jon praises Apple's Air Pods and jokes about being a groovy car-driving infant. Takuma calls him a knock-off infant, referencing Build-A-Baby. Mesonak announces that there will be no G3 discussion on this episode of the podcast. Eljay talks about his recent endeavors to listen to the old TTV Podcasts and count how many times each host has appeared, along with rediscovering random trivia. This sparks a discussion of how things have changed during the course of the Podcast. Only Venom, Eljay, and Tenebrae Invictus have announced that they were going to take a hiatus. Further, he alleged that there was a gap of one year between episodes #100 and #124, however, this is inaccurate. The hosts most often to be gone for long periods of time are Varderan, Venom, and Tenebrae Invictus. Eljay also adds that Tenebrae Invictus has missed the most episodes and Meso has missed the least (four). At this point, Invi begins to feel as though the point of the this trivia is just to rat on him. Eljay proceeds to add that Exxtrooper sounded more British in his debut episode than he does now. Venom is actually the one who started to say "Mardi Gras" at the start of episodes, not Varderan. Varderan was, however, the first to do the "5-4-3-2-1-Sync!" during podcasts. There was only one episode of TTV that Varderan hosted: Episode 119. He shares a few more things, such as the debut episode of each member. He also shares that the first thing Takuma Nuva said on The TTV Podcast was "What makes you think we're good friends?". He also describes how Mesonak's voice changed drastically between two episodes. Takuma's RPG comes up and the cast starts to dream about doing an RPG session livestream during BrickFair. Eljay shares a dream about Brickfair, Prpl's family, and his own crazy chicken ringtone. After some jokes about jobs turn into jokes about Steve Jobs, Jon tells his stories from RTX. Jon says he had a great time, but he did embarrass himself by coming late to a panel and asking a pair of questions that had already been asked. He still got to meet and hang with a lot of people that he's admired for years. Jon's selfie with the RWBY crew comes up, Var points out that Jon looks like a completely different species compared to the man on his left. Also at RTX, Jon had the revelation that it feels weird to hold a camera in front of people all of the time. Nonetheless, via Jon's photographs, the conversation digresses to Jon's hair. Eljay asks the audience whether they prefer G3 discussion or episodes like this. Mesonak plugs Patreon and encourages TTV's casual fanbase to pledge $1. They close admitting that the sunsetting of Vessel and the Adpocalypse crippled their ability to produce content. Links Youtube Trivia and jokes *This podcast introduced the "mall gal" joke, a counterpart to the "Wall guy" joke from Brickfeed. *The patreon shoutout was skipped this episode, likely due to being forgotten. *This is the first podcast episode since episode 231 where Brickonicle was not discussed in some form, and the first episode since episode 235 to not have "BIONICLE G3" in the title. **They did this to test how their audience would respond to a looser, more personality-based TTV Podcast Category:TTV Podcast Category:TTV Podcast Episodes